parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Bulbasaur (Shrek)
Cast * Bulbasaur From (Pokemon) as Shrek * Squirtle From (Pokemon) as Doneky * Misty From (Pokemon) as Princess Fiona Human * Hopper From (A Bug's Life) as Lord Farquaad * Orcs (The Lord of The Rings), Jasper and Horace (101 Dalmatian) Sir Kay (The Sword in The Stone) as The Angry Mob * Charmander From (Pokemon) as Pinocchio * Charizard From (Pokemon) as The Dragon * Bayleef From (Pokemon) as Princess Fiona Ogre * Baloo From (The Jungle Book) as The Bad Wolf * Olaf From (Frozen) as Gingy * Tinker Bell From (Tinker Bell) as Snow White * Rosetta From (Tinker Bell) as Cinderella * Three Fairies: Dot and The Blueberries Scout (A Bug's Life) * The Guard next to Farquaad: Baron Von Plotz (Animaniacs: Wakko's Wish) * Pikachu and Pichu and Raichu From (Pokemon) as Three Little Pigs * Arry and Bert and Diesel From (Thomas and Friends) as Captain Of The Guards * Patch and Penny and Rolly From (101 Dalmations) as The Three Blind Mice * Baby Bear: Boo-Boo Bear (Hanna-Barbera) * Nuka From (The Lion King 2 Simba's Pride) Thelonious * The Seven Dwarves: The Ant Hill Mob (The Perils of Penelope Pitstop) * Other fairytale creature: The Hillbilly bears (Hanna-Barbera), Atom Ant and Secret Squirrel (Hanna-Barbera), Sqiddly Diddly (Hanna-Barbera), Precious Pup (Hanna Barbera) * Gaston From (Beauty and The Beast) as Robin Hood * The Knights For Farquaad's Tournament Grasshoppers Axel and Loco and Molt and Thumper Ducktales), King Salazar's Knights (Animaniacs: Wakko's Wish), Tin, Pan and Alley (Tom and Jerry Meet Sherlock Holmes/Robin Hood and His Merry Men/The Lost Dragon/Spy Quest) * The Woman who screams "Give Him The Chair": Doctor Flora (A Bug's Life) * The Woman cheering "Alright": Gilmmer (Tinker Bell and The Pixie Hollow Games) * The Guard next to Farquaad: Baron Von Plotz (Animaniacs: Wakko's Wish) * Snagglepuss From (Yogi's Gang) as The Magic Mirror * Shrek in Armour - Yogi Bear * Priest - Priest (Tangled Ever After) * Woman who faints - The Queen (The Tale of Despereaux) Chapters * Bulbasaur (Shrek) Part 1 - Opening Credits ("All Star") * Bulbasaur (Shrek) Part 2 - The Flying Talking Squirtle * Bulbasaur (Shrek) Part 3 - The Odd Couple * Bulbasaur (Shrek) Part 4 - Unwanted Visitors * Bulbasaur (Shrek) Part 5 - Lord Hopper/Snagglepus the Magic Mirror * Bulbasaur (Shrek) Part 6 - Welcome to Duloc * Bulbasuar (Shrek) Part 7 - Pokemon Are Likes Onions * Bulbasaur (Shrek) Part 8 - Crossing the Bridges * Bulbasaur (Shrek) Part 9 - Facing Off Charizard * Bulbasaur (Shrek) Part 10 - Rescuing Princess Misty * Bulbasaur (Shrek) Part 11 - Escaping Charizard * Bulbasaur (Shrek) Part 12 - Bulbasaur Removes His Mask * Bulbasaur (Shrek) Part 13 - Making Camp * Bulbasaur (Shrek) Part 14 - Under the Stars * Bulbasaur (Shrek) Part 15 - At Hopper's' Home/Misty's Bird Song/Make Up * Bulbasaur (Shrek) Part 16 - Monsieur Gaston * Bulbasaur (Shrek) Part 17 - Heading to DuLoc ("My Beloved Monster") * Bulbasaur (Shrek) Part 18 - Weedrat Dinner * Bulbasaur (Shrek) Part 19 - Squirtle Discovers the Princess' Secret * Bulbasaur (Shrek) Part 20 - Sunrise/Hopper' Proposal/Wedding Preparation ("Hallelujah") * Bulbasaur (Shrek) Part 21 - That's What Friends Are For * Bulbasaur (Shrek) Part 22 - The Wedding/Sunset * Bulbasaur (Shrek) Part 23 - True Love's True Form/Happy Ending ("I'm a Believer") * Bulbasaur (Shrek) Part 24 - End Credits Category:Shrek Movies Category:MichaelandBubblesFan339